Bon baiser de retour
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Même Alfred a droit à son baiser de retour... quoique le sien a quelque chose de plus que les autres soldats n'aimeraient pas avoir. Fin WW2.


**Titre :** Bon baiser de retour.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** UsCs.  
 **Warning :** Une gifle et des insultes en espagnol.  
 **Summary :** Même Alfred a droit à son baiser de retour... quoique le sien a quelque chose de plus que les autres soldats n'aimeraient pas avoir.  
 **Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Sa petite femme est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis.  
 **M/A :** J'avais la scène dans la tête en sortant du cours de français... ce qui est bizarre vu qu'on y écoutait "Le Hobbit". Celui avec un dragon, là, Smog, je crois... Bref, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui suit. Mais c'était trop drôle à imaginer!

* * *

 **Bon baiser de retour**

En descendant du navire, avec les autres soldats, Alfred remarque, comme tout le monde, la foule qui attend au bas des escaliers. Dans cet attroupement, il voit également bien des femmes, de toutes les ethnies confondues. Blanches, noires, asiatiques; ça lui semble tellement incongru que c'en est beau.  
Après quatre ans loin de chez lui, le représentant des États-unis n'a qu'une envie; celle d'être enfin chez lui, dans son isolé domaine washingtonien.  
Au même moment, ses yeux croise ceux gris d'une jeune femme.  
Jeune femme qu'il reconnaît de suite. Qui autre qu'elle pourrait afficher un air si noble et froid, en ces temps de festivité? Dès qu'il arrive sur la terre ferme, il repousse fermement les quelques donzelles qui souhaitent lui sauter au cou en leur montrant sa main gauche, où se trouve son anneau de mariage, leur indiquant de suite qu'il est déjà pris, pour se précipiter vers Evangeline, qui ne bouge pas, le regardant venir vers elle. À quelques mètres de distance, toutefois, elle commence à marcher vers lui, calmement, tranquillement...  
... avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Passionément, tendrement. Comme la plupart des femmes qui retrouvent leur mari en entier après quatre ans dans un endroit en guerre, sans doute. Alfred, bien que surpris par cette démonstration d'amour en public, l'accepte volontiers, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Evangeline, alors que la Sudiste enroule les siens autour de son cou.  
Après plusieurs secondes, ils rompent le baiser, se regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Ça, c'est pour être revenu... », commence presque en ronronnant l'ancienne Confédération...  
... avant de le gifler avec une force impresionnante pour une femme comme elle.  
« _Y eso es por hacerme temo lo peor durante cuatro largos años, idiota del norteño!_ (1)», ajoute-t-elle, furieuse, sous les rires des autres soldats qui regardaient la scène, leurs fiancées au bras et sous le choc.  
Alfred, quant à lui, masse sa joue portant la marque des doigts de son épouse, se disant que les choses redeviennent _**vraiment**_ comme avant. À peine revient-il chez lui que sa Sudiste lui montre que c'est elle qui dirige le navire, dans leur couple.  
Et pas question de se faire donner une autre gifle en débattant avec Evangeline; il perd toujours, de toute façon, quand c'est contre elle qu'il se bat.

* * *

(1)Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait craindre le pire pendant quatre longues années, idiot de Nordiste!

* * *

 **M/A :** L'image tourne dans ma tête, et je suis incapable de ne pas rire. Quant à l'espagnol, j'ai pas trop le choix de la mettre, même si j'aime pas cette langue; dans le Sud des USA, c'est la seconde langue la plus parlée, après l'anglais, à cause de sa proximité avec le Mexique et son passé de colonie espagnole. Si, si! Vérifiez si vous me croyez pas!  
Enfin, bref. J'Espères que vous avez aimé, que vous avez autant rit que moi et je vous dis à la prochaine!  
 **P.-S :** Comme à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au dix-neuf juin, je suis en révisions et examens de fin d'année, je ne publierais rien, sauf les posts réguliers de "Chroniques nord-américaines", car les trente-huit prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits (j'ai énormèment d'avance, pour cette fic, ce qui est bien, finalement!). Enfin, bref, continuez de me suivre quand même! Je vous promets qu'à la fin de l'école, je publies un chapitre de "Murders"!


End file.
